


О домашних животных

by Lavender_Din, WTF_STony_2020



Series: Зарисовки из жизни [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Зарисовки из жизни [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613761
Kudos: 27





	О домашних животных

То, что в какой-то момент у них появится домашнее животное, Тони понимает прекрасно. Стив провожает восторженным взглядом каждую собаку, с умилением улыбается щенкам и залипает на смешные ролики с собаками на Ютубе. Так что, да, Тони прекрасно понимает, что в один прекрасный день Стив явится домой со щенком, виновато улыбнётся и скажет что-то вроде «Тони, он такой славный, я не удержался». Да что там, приближается день рождения Стива, и Тони уже дня три выбирает между ретривером, корги и шелти, упорно отгоняя мысль, что можно перестать мучиться с выбором и взять всех троих. А для полноты ощущений добавить к ним ещё какого-нибудь бернского зенненхунда.

И отвоёвывать потом у всей этой мохнато-хвостатой братии внимание Стива — прекрасная перспектива.

Но Стива хочется порадовать.

Может, выбрать чау-чау? У них такие весёлые фиолетовые языки...

В итоге, пока Тони размышляет, Стив решает проблему выбора радикально.

С очередной пробежки он возвращается с двумя мелкими чумазыми рыжими котятами. Они угрелись под спортивной курткой Стива и мирно спят.

— Тони, ты же не будешь против?.. — спрашивает Стив.

— Они довольно милые, — осторожно замечает Тони. — Наверное.

В этот момент котята просыпаются, обозревают окружающую действительность и оглашают её диким мявом. Просто-таки ушераздирающим мявом.

Тони морщится. Стив (да-да) виновато улыбается.

Тони идёт на кухню — помнится, в холодильнике было что-то мясное, что можно дать котятам. И пока они будут заняты, срочно заказать им еды. Ну, и всё остальное.

Котята, разобравшиеся с куриной грудкой и отмытые общими усилиями, завёрнутые в полотенце дремлют на Стиве. И мурчат сквозь сон.

Сам Стив лежит на диване, головой на коленях Тони. Тони перебирает его волосы, и ему кажется, что Стив сейчас тоже замурлыкает.

Что ж, решает Тони, котята — это, определённо, хорошо.


End file.
